Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers and furthermore sensor devices plus internet based providers. Combining these devices together and lately the applications and the information stored by those applications is a major challenge of interoperability.
The mobile devices usually provide access to a high volume of important information to their users, and therefore they can become an inseparable tool for a user such that their unavailability even for a short period of time may lead to significant inconvenience for the users.
However, there is always some risk that the mobile devices fall down and get damaged, or become partly nonoperational. Additionally, there is a possibility of devices being left and forgotten in some place, being dropped in hidden corners, and similar situations that users want to avoid. For example, a mobile device may drop inside a sofa while it is in silent mode. Furthermore, devices may be knocked off the table, knocked into risky (near fall) positions, or being unnecessarily left in places for too long.